


Second Chances

by karicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happiness, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Protective Alex Danvers, Red Daughter - Freeform, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, feelings are hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karicorn/pseuds/karicorn
Summary: After Red Daughter terrorises National City, Kara finds it hard to keep her emotions and identity a secret, how will Lena react when she finds out the truth? And will they make it through this together in the end?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so, this is the first time i've written supercorp despite have written other one shots and fanfics before. this was initially supposed to be a oneshot, but though it could turn out better as a fanfic. anyway, i hope you all enjoy!

“She’s in interrogation, but I’m not sure how long we have until Lex tries to find her.” Alex sighed as she rounded a corner in the DEO, her eyes moving between Kara and Lena who were stood a few feet apart.

The past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind for both the Luthor and the Kryptonian, especially with Red Daughter taking over National City, which only caused Supergirl to become public enemy number one. People had gone from trusting her with their lives to being fearful of what she could do next, but little did they know that it wasn’t the real Supergirl threatening their country, it was an exact carbon copy of the hero who was manufactured by Lex Luthor to become one of the most destructive weapons he had ever laid hands on. 

It was during an impromptu lunch where the two best friends were enjoying a Big Belly Burger together when Kara had a faraway glint in her eyes. She was in the same room as Lena, but she wasn’t _really_ there. Despite the fact Lena and Alex both believed in Supergirl and knew she wouldn’t terrorise a whole city or country, it was hard for Kara to forget that people thought she was someone to be afraid of when she transformed into Supergirl. It was the support of Alex and L    ena that usually kept Kara sane, but now that herself and Lena were far from on talking terms, it was harder for her than she could have ever imagined.

_Leaning over from the couch she was sat on, Lena laid her hand on top of Kara’s. “Are you okay? I can tell something is on your mind.” The Luthor enquired, she had come to know when Kara wasn’t quite okay, when she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and her eyes told that exact story right now._

_Kara was in a trance, not quite registering what had left Lena’s mouth. “Wh-“ Kara looked down at the hand on top of hers, a small smile caused her lips to turn up. Moving her hand to her glasses, she adjusted them, a trademark sign which showed the blonde had something on her mind or was nervous about something. “I’m fine.” She finally answered as she popped a fry into her mouth._

_Lena tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at the woman sat opposite her. “And now the truth? You know you can tell me anything, Kara.”_

_The way her named rolled off Lena’s tongue made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up while butterflies erupted in her stomach. She turned her head to the side a little, sighing. “I can’t.” She shook her head before turning back to look at Lena. “I can’t tell you because it’s safer if you don’t know.” She also didn’t want to lose the friendship she had with Lena because it meant more to her than they both ever knew, but that felt a little too selfish to say._

_Kara stood, moving over to the full-length windows as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking out on the city in front of her. When she came here from Krypton, she felt like an outsider, like she didn’t belong, but that was until the most amazing family adopted her and she made many dear friends as she grew up and became an adult; one of those people was in fact Lena and she would do anything to protect her._

_Lena followed in her footsteps, placing a hand on her shoulder as she stood beside her. “I want to be able to help with whatever it is.” She didn’t care if it wasn’t safe for her to know, she cared more about helping her friend._

_Her lip began to quiver, but Kara thought the tears off as best as she could. “I- I can’t.” Her voice was shaky as she dropped her head down, looking down at the floor as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn’t sure if she was crying due to what was happening out there and the public hate she was receiving or whether she was crying because she knew her revelation would hurt Lena._

_Lena noticed as soon as Kara lifted her hand to quickly wipe the tear away and her natural instinct was to pull Kara in for a hug, so she did just that. She held her close and tight, her hand rubbing the Kryptonian’s back gently. “I’m here for you, whatever it is.”_

_Tears soaked into the blouse Lena was wearing as Kara shook her head once again. “Please.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she pleaded with the woman holding her._

_The Luthor pulled back a little, looking into the crystal blue eyes that looked anything but bright like they usually do. “I hate seeing you like this, Kara.” Lena’s eyes were filled with concern. “Please let me help you.”_

_Kara breathed in deep, but more tears fell from her eyes. She felt defeated. Defeated by the whole world and her own mind. “I’m sorry.” She turned away from Lena, trying her hardest to compose herself._

_“Kara, please.” Lena pleaded as she moved in front of Kara. “I’m your friend and I’m telling you I want to help, so please let me._

_The Kryptonian lifted her eyes to look at Lena as tear tracks stained her face. She felt tired, she needed a break, but even her brain wouldn’t allow her that. Tears were running freely down her face by now, they were almost impossible to stop. “I-“ She started but stopped quickly after, taking a moment to steady her nerves. As much as she didn’t want to, she knew that she wasn’t going to get out of here without telling Lena the truth. “I- I’m Supergirl.”_

_Lena thought she had heard incorrectly, that something was wrong with her hearing but when she stepped back and looked into the downtrodden blue eyes staring back at her, she knew there was no way Kara was lying. “What?” Her voice was barely there as her face dropped to one of shock and clear sadness. She always believed that she could trust Kara, but throughout the entirety of their friendship Kara had lied to her about who she was, it almost made Lena believe that Kara didn’t trust her if she couldn’t share the biggest part of her life with her._

_This was everything Kara had feared happening. She saw the hurt in Lena’s eyes and she hated herself for inflicting this on her, it almost made her wish that she was just Kara Danvers and not Kara Danvers who was also Supergirl in secret. “I’m so sorry.”_

_She stepped back further, it was almost as though there wasn’t enough space between herself and Kara. She felt betrayed and she couldn’t help but wonder who knew while she had been left in the dark this whole time. “Who knows? Who knows that you’re Supergirl?” The way the words left her mouth was cold and it cut deep into Kara._

_Kara sighed, her eyes closing. She felt awful. “James, Nia, Brainy.. Alex did know but she had to be mindwiped to protect my identity.”_

_Tears prickled at Lena’s eyes before she turned away from Kara and headed towards her desk. She didn’t know what to say and she didn’t have the mental capacity to think it through right now. She felt more hurt than she had ever been in her life. “I think you should leave.” Was all Lena had to say as she took a seat._

_Kara’s mouth opened but she shook her head, knowing now wasn’t the time. As she went to collect her bag, the memory of Lillian telling her that Lena would hate when she found out she was Supergirl hit her. She was right. Heading towards the door, she turned back around to look over at Lena. “I’m so sorry, Lena.” And with that, she left the woman she had grown to love feeling nothing but hurt._

Ever since Kara had revealed her true identity to Lena, the two of them had barely spoke and while Kara could only blame herself, she was also hurting. Lena didn’t know how much Kara loved her and not being able to speak to Lena was killing the Kryptonian. A couple of nights after, Kara had broken down in front of Alex and told her that the two of them had had an argument, of course she wasn’t willing to reveal the truth that she was Supergirl to Alex just yet. Alex had always had some sort of idea that Kara loved Lena, the way that Kara had reacted to their argument only confirmed that notion. It was only when Red Daughter had been out terrorising National City once again that Kara admitted that she was Supergirl to her sister, that Alex did know before but she needed to have her mindwiped to protect her sister. It was then that Alex realised why the Luthor and the Kryptonian weren’t talking, and while she could understand how Lena felt, she could also understand it from Kara’s perspective too.

Alex could feel the hostility between the two of them, even as they stood feet apart. Part of her wanted to lock them in a room together in the DEO until they talked everything through like adults, but she also knew that Lena needed the time to adjust to the idea that Kara was in fact Supergirl.

“She says she wants to speak to Lena before she reveals where Lex is.” Alex added as her eyes moved between Kara and Lena.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kara intervened as she stepped forward from where she was stood. “She’s unstable and dangerous. She’s Lex’s weapon and we have no idea what she could do.” It was unlikely that she would be able to hurt anyone while in the custody of the DEO, but the idea of Lena being near someone who could hurt her scared her, sending her into protection mode.

Alex didn’t say anything, instead her eyes moved to Lena who turned to Kara. “I want my brother to be found and justice to be brought, so if this is what I have to do then I _will_ do it. I don’t need you to protect me, Kara.” The words were cold, even icy as they rolled off her tongue, causing Kara to step back and nod her head before her eyes fell to the floor.

Lena stepped forward, giving Alex a small nod before they headed off in the direction of the interrogation room.

As they stepped into the room, Lena released a shaky breath as she took a seat across from Red Daughter. It felt slightly odd to be sat opposite the woman who looked exactly like Kara in every way, but when she lifted her eyes and looked into the other woman’s, the Luthor couldn’t help but feel small under her gaze as she swallowed hard. “Where’s Lex?” She finally asked.

Red Daughter’s lip curled up into a small smirk as she leaned forward in her seat. “Not so fast. We need to have a chat about something first.” Her Kasnian accent shone through, her gaze on Lena never wavering.

“What does Lex want?” Lena was used to people using her to get what they wanted, and it was never any different when it came to her brother.

The woman opposite her frowned. “Nothing. I’m not here to talk about him.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?" 

“Kara.” Was her simple reply which in turn caused Alex’s attention to be piqued from where she was stood at the end of the room. Lena frowned; she didn’t know how she could help with whatever she wanted to talk about regarding Kara. “Don’t look so worried.” The Kasnian accent was much softer this time as she looked at Lena.

Lena sat back for a moment as she tried to search for any malice in the Kasnian’s eyes, but she failed to find any. “Why do you want to talk about Kara?”

Red Daughter smiled for a moment. She wasn’t interested in hurting anyone here, and the only reason why she had hurt so many people was because she had been heavily manipulated by Lex, she only wanted Lena to listen to her. “I don’t really know what love is, or what it feels like but when I read Kara’s journals, I had a sense of what it means to love someone.”

“Where is this going?” Alex intervened, eager for this to end so she could find out where Lex was. 

The Kasnian ignored Alex, her focus still on Lena. “The way she talks about you, I’m certain that’s _love.”_

Lena was confused, the expression on her face expressed that. On some occasions, she saw the lingering looks Kara gave her when she thought she wasn’t looking and sometimes, she even found herself staring at Kara too, thoughts of how beautiful she was sometimes running through her mind.

Lena chuckled lightly, shaking her head. “Don’t be silly." 

Red Daughter tilted her head, a soft smile on her face. “It’s true, and I’m sure she’s hurting because you had to find out in this way that she’s Supergirl.”

The Luthor’s face dropped slightly, she missed Kara, she missed the conversations they had, she missed the times when they teamed up together to bring someone down, she missed having that one person in her life that meant the most to her.

“I don’t want to say too much, I guess it’s not really my place, but she misses you and she loves you. I don’t think that’s something you should throw away.”

Lena didn’t say anything, she couldn’t seem to find the right words and suddenly, she was questioning everything. 

“That’s all I needed to say.” The Kasnian finished, nodding at Lena as she smiled softly at her.

Standing up, Lena looked down at the woman. “I’m sorry for what my brother has done to you.” With that, she headed towards the door and left, her new mission was to now find Kara. 

Walking down the corridors, it wasn’t long until she ended her journey and found the Kryptonian in the same spot as before. Breathing in deep, Lena moved over to where Kara was stood, the faintest of smiles on her face. “We should meet up for lunch soon and have a chat, I think we need to do that.” 

Kara didn’t even need to think about it. She nodded eagerly, sighing in relief. “Yes. Yes, of course. Anything you want to know, I’ll tell you. Only the truth from now on.”

It was hard for Lena, people she ever deemed close to her always betrayed her, but if what Red Daughter said was true, she at least wanted to make up with Kara, after all, she missed her too. “I’ll text you and we can set up a day.”

Kara nodded just before Lena disappeared down the hallway, a wide smile on her face as she watched the Luthor walk away. Those butterflies she occasionally felt when she was around Lena hit her again.

She didn’t ever want to be without Lena again.


End file.
